Sin Final Feliz
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Tu nombre es Dave Strider. Has escapado de Sburb. John y tú son algo más que amigos. A veces quisieras decir que todo aparenta ser perfecto, pero sabes que no puede ser así; porque simplemente, hay cicatrices que nunca podrás ser capaz de borrar. Semi-UA, DaveJohn


Tu nombre es Dave Strider. Has escapado de Sburb. John y tú son algo más que amigos. A veces quisieras decir que todo aparenta ser perfecto, pero sabes que no puede ser así; porque simplemente, hay cicatrices que nunca podrás ser capaz de borrar.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Sadstuck, Slash explicito, ambientada en un semi-universo alternativo donde los beta kids vencieron Sburb y OoC. Angst, como amo el angst. Lo leeras y te quedarás what the fuck. Quien alcanzó a ver el error de privación de sueño, ya lo corregí(?).

….

**Sin Final Feliz.**

**...**

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y tienes diecinueve años.

No hace más de tres años que escapaste de Sburb. No fue una tarea simple, ni algo que pudieses haber logrado de haberlo hecho solo. No. Definitivamente no.

Pero, para ese entonces, tenías a Rose, a Jade. Y por supuesto, a John.

Ya no más.

No hace más de tres años que solías ser el Caballero del Tiempo.

Ya no más.

No sueles tomarle mucha importancia al no tener más tus "poderes". Ni haber vuelto a tu acalorada habitación blanca de tu hogar en Texas con las manos más que vacías (tu espada, misteriosamente, se había esfumado). Mucho menos el descubrir que Trollian da indicios de nunca haber existido.

No.

A tu punto de vista, preocuparte por cosas tan superficiales, como aquellas, que eran, en gran mayoría, materiales, sería algo meramente egoísta.

Pero claro, lo único que consigue lograr inquietarte, son _ellos_.

Todavía te mantienes en contacto con Jade, pero ella se ha tornado distante. Ella habitúa a justificar su frialdad gracias al hecho de que tiene que para madurar, necesita dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió gracias a ese condenado juego.

Por muy extraño que pueda llegar a sonar, de las escasas ocasiones en las que han podido reunirse los _cuatro, _ jamás, jamás la has vuelto a ver sonriendo. Y te extraña, por supuesto, pues la Jade con quien creías estar familiarizado, siempre solía manifestarse optimista y radiantemente jovial. Pero ya no.

Por otra parte, Rose al ser tu hermana, decidió aceptar mantener una buena relación contigo. Sin distancias. Sin frialdad. Acostumbran desvelarse charlando de trivialidades en pesterchum, y generalmente se visitan una vez al mes (si tienes suerte, y a Dirk le nacen las ganas de ver a la madre de Rose (Roxy), suelen verse con mayor frecuencia); no obstante, ese parece ser el problema. La "Rose" del Pesterchum, y La "Rose" de la vida real son personas completamente diferentes.

Sí, al visitarte, Rose, continúa siendo la joven reservada de siempre y no habla mucho, (cuando lo hace, utiliza un léxico que le aumenta, por lo menos, unos quince años). Y ese es el jodido problema.

Porque cuando Rose abre la boca para decir algo… de una u otra forma, el tema termina desviándose hacia Sburb. El Scratch. Y son esos instantes, esos brevísimos instantes, que llegas a ser capaz de distinguir como el casi inexistente brillo en sus irises rosáceas se desvanece por completo, para ser sustituido por una mirada totalmente evacua que bien podría tratarse de demencia; y en esos _instantes_, estás más que convencido de que si se tratase de otra persona y no tú, quien estuviese hablando con ella; ya hubiese sido etiquetada por desquiciada. Porque miradas de esa clase, no pueden ser interpretadas de otra manera.

Por eso sueles inquietarte por Rose. Porque (aunque te cueste admitirlo, porque, vaya, los chicos _cool_ no se preocupan por cosas tan "insípidas") te alarma que arribe aquel día en que Rose no pueda controlarse frente a otra persona que no seas tú y suelte todo lo que le carcome el alma, y enorme parte de su cordura; y terminé sentada en un incómodo sillón frente a un psicólogo, hasta que le haga admitir que todo lo que dijo era una farsa; o en el peor de los casos: aprisionada en una camisa de fuerza, dentro de un psiquiátrico de mala muerte.

No obstante, quién más te preocupa, no es ni Rose, ni Jade.

Es John.

Porque, inevitablemente, John había sido el más afectado.

No lo dices solamente porque él sea el único de los cuatro, en el cuál perpetúen cada una de las cicatrices físicas de las heridas que sufrió en todas sus batallas (en especial aquella rosácea línea profunda, que serpentea letal, en el medio de su pecho, y que es secundada, por otra, exactamente igual, en su pálida espalda), sino porque el hecho de que su padre, que en realidad resultó ser su medio-hermano, no había podido regresar con él.

No había sido capaz de retornar.

Porque estaba muerto.

Al final, todo había tenido demasiado peso para una mente frágil tan susceptible e infantil como la de John. Sobretodo porque no podía borrar de su cabeza aquella escena frívola. Cielo gris, brisa gélida, su padre en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Y luego el sentimiento de haber sido tan inútil como por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo.

Todo terminó por corromper poco a poco, con la poca sanidad que a John le restaba. Y tú, sin saber qué decirle, ni mucho menos cómo actuar para evitarlo; observabas con el transcurso de los años que iba empeorando.

Hasta que pasó.

No querías ver que John había cambiado. No podías aceptar que tu mejor amigo estaba destruyéndose a sí mismo, al ser incapaz de soportar su dolor. No, no podías.

Los breves historiales de conversaciones vía internet, cargadas de palabras vacías y autodestructivas por su parte, comenzaban a acrecentar tu inquietud. John se volvía débil con el transcurso de los días, y no podías hacer nada.

Tu perturbación terminó por culminarse con una breve visita de tu parte, la cual sería la primera vez que conocerías su nuevo departamento. Te tomó un par de días (uno de los más largos en toda tu corta existencia) el preparar el viaje, pues en lo que recopilabas la información sobre la dirección de la casa de John (que daba la impresión de haberse mudado a un barrio de dudosa localización), vuelos y fechas que no coincidieran con días escolares perdiste más tiempo del que creías conveniente. Temías (un poco) tardarte demasiado y que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por suerte, no fue así.

Tu vuelo sucedió sin contratiempos, en dos horas y media ya estabas en el extremadamente frívolo Washington. Mientras te precipitabas por conseguir un taxi, agradeciste internamente haber cargado con un grueso abrigo en tu equipaje de mano.

Gracias a una agresiva nevada que retrasaba el tráfico, otras tres horas te robó el moverte desde Seattle hasta Maple Valley. Detestas la nieve, así que las tres horas, irónicamente transcurrieron lentas y tediosas, con un paisaje repetitivo y demasiado _blanco _ para tu propio gusto.

Ni siquiera quisieras recordar el exorbitante costo de tu _breve_ traslado.

Sin embargo todo valió la pena cuando John te abrió la puerta de su departamento con una franca sonrisa en los labios, la cual no dudaste en devolver, aunque hubiera sido una réplica más ligera y disimulada.

Para el contrario de lo que creías, su nuevo "hogar" estaba en muy buena localización, y en cuánto al tamaño, era muchísimo más grande de lo esperado. No era gran cosa, pero para un adulto joven que vive solo, podía considerarse sutilmente más extenso de lo necesario. Estaba compuesta por dos habitaciones, una sala de estar, cocina, baño y un pequeño comedor. La decoración, para tu sorpresa, era sencilla y sobriamente selecta. Era simple, pero agradable para la vista. En especial, porque no tenía la cara de Nicolas Cage tapizado por todos lados (excepto en su propia recámara, la que sí tenía varios pósteres, pero no gran cosa). Inclusive el departamento estaba limpio.

—Si te preguntas lo de las dos recámaras, es porque Jade viene muy seguido—explicó con vehemencia, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

No lo dudabas. Tanto Jade como él, necesitaban todo el apoyo posible. En especial su hermana, que en su etapa de negación, se refutaba a cruzar palabra alguna contigo y con Rose. A Rose, por su parte, esto no le ayudó demasiado en cuanto a su estabilidad emocional, y tú no parecías ser un apto suporte para ella. O al menos no suficiente. Rose necesitaba a la única amiga que le restaba. Kanaya parecía haber nunca existido.

Preferiste relajarte, y dejar las preocupaciones de lado, al menos por ese fin de semana. Lo harías, y no sólo por John, sino también por ti mismo.

Irrevocable, la noche cayó, y la penumbra reclamó lo que era suyo. Como la intensa nevada no cesaba, podías ser capaz de asomarte por la ventana, sin atisbar ninguna estrella, y captando que la única luz, era proveniente de los faroles públicos que estaban distribuidos por el largo de la acera de opaca grava, cubierta de pulcra nieve.

Tal como lo temías, y al estar atado a actividades necesariamente en interiores; John sugirió que vieran su filme predilecto. Con Air. Detestabas esa absurdamente dramática película, pero accediste, porque no querías darle la contraria la primera noche que pasabas ahí, y también, gracias a que la última cosa que pretendías lograr, era ser razón para que John dejara de sonreír.

Así pues, tomaron lugar en un cómodo sillón de dos plazas, frente a un televisor, que era la única iluminación en la oscura habitación. La película transcurrió lenta, como lo usual (Siempre que veías a John, mirar Con Air era alguna clase de soso ritual).

John permanecía tan absorto en lo que sucedía en la luminosa pantalla, que intentando sorprenderlo con tus _súper _habilidades, le arrebataste el control remoto de un rápido movimiento brusco. Lo primero que hiciste, fue apagar la reproductora de DVD; la televisión reaccionó antes que John, mostrando la fastidiosa estática.

Tras unos instantes, farfullando incoherencias por lo bajo, John se precipitó enfebrecido sobre ti, dispuesto a recuperar el control remoto, extendiendo los delgados brazos de forma amenazadora y curvando los dedos de una forma que resultaba exagerada. De mero reflejo, le tomaste agresivamente de la muñeca para detenerlo.

Fue entonces que advertiste, como la larga manga de su azulado suéter cedía hasta su antebrazo. Bajo el tacto áspero de la palma de tu mano, sentiste su nívea piel, tan suave al contacto; y posteriormente cómo un escalofrío recorría su esbelto cuerpo. Juraste alcanzar a captar su rítmica respiración acelerada, y como ligeramente una parte de su delgada muñeca se humedecía bajo tus dedos. Creías que era alguna clase de transpiración, a causa del nerviosismo que le consumía, hasta que escuchaste un leve quejido de dolor.

No, no era eso.

Ya comenzabas a elaborar tus propias sospechas, al contemplar como apretaba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria. En ese momento, lo atrajiste hacia ti con un precario tironeo de su brazo, obteniendo por respuesta otro gemido más.

No. No. No.

Desenroscaste tus largos dedos de su antebrazo, para obtener una mejor vista de lo que ocultaba.

—Dave, no. Por favor— suplicó John, con su voz vacilando en torno a la consternación. —Me… me da vergüenza.

No obstante, era muy tarde.

Eres Dave Strider y desde aquella lúgubre noche en que descubriste que tu mejor amigo solía recurrir a conductas autodestructivas para sobrellevar su soledad, prefieres visitarlo o recibirlo en tu casa, con más frecuencia de la que el limitado efectivo de Dirk puede soportar.

Recuerdas ese momento. Sabes que jamás podrás olvidarlo. Que nunca podrás borrar de tu joven mente, la atormentada mirada afligida que te regalaban esos entrecerrados ojos azules colmados de pena. De vergüenza. De dolor.

Y tampoco olvidarás nunca, como mientras John admitía desolado, que el mismo se había causado aquellos cortes (Algunos ya cicatrizados, otros recientemente forjados, otros que tú mismo con tu brusquedad habías vuelto a abrir.), sombríos invasores de todo su antebrazo (aunque continuaras subiendo la manga de su suéter, aun por encima del codo, las heridas continuaban apareciendo), una gélida lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla empalidecida.

Lo que había empezado como una cuestión de preocupación por tu mejor amigo, concluyó como una cuestión de necesidad enfermiza.

Porque lo que había iniciado como un simple: "¿Quieres venir este fin de semana, bro?", se había contorsionado en breves mensajes que te estrujaban el pecho: "Dave, me siento muy solo. Por favor, avísame cuando puedes venir lo más pronto posible. Así podremos ver películas y… ver películas de nuevo…".

Y cuando no podías acudir a aquellos llamados desesperados o tus respuestas pasaban del transcurso de un mes, o dos; de alguna u otra forma, después de unos cuántos días, John se las arreglaba para aparecer frente a la puerta de tu casa en Texas.

Claro, vistiendo incómodas camisas de manga larga, aun a pesar de la paradójicamente calurosa temperatura.

Y te perturba el saber a la perfección lo que esa tela de sobra suele ocultar de la vista.

Esos son, comúnmente, los días duros.

Te veías obligado (o eso querías pensar) a pasar con él noches enteras, sosteniéndolo entre tus brazos hasta que John pudiera pasar de las lágrimas a conciliar el sueño. Pero no podías decirle que no te visitara (Pues hasta eso parecía agravar su jodido estado). No sólo porque las pocas personas que John solía tener a su lado habían muerto.

Si no, porque algo dentro de ti, siempre te exigía su cercanía. Y que aquella sensación de necesidad obsesiva, se había vuelto algo que iba más allá de lo que es delimitado por lo recíproco.

Inevitablemente, comenzabas a dudar que fuese John quien necesitase más al otro.

Una calurosa madrugada (una de esas mañanas), despertaste de golpe, sobresaltado por alguna desconocida razón, y con una sensación de estrechez apretándote la garganta. Al advertir la ausencia de John al otro extremo de la cama, suspiraste nerviosamente.

Tenías un mal presentimiento.

Ignorando tus infernales pensamientos, te pusiste de pie y emprendiste la búsqueda de tu mejor amigo por toda tu casa. Con resultados, más allá que fútiles. Conforme continuabas encontrando más y más habitaciones vacías, tu frustración no hacía nada más que crecer. Tragaste saliva ruidosamente, mientras te dirigías arrebatadamente al único fragmento de la casa que no habías inspeccionado.

El baño de la primera planta.

Corriste, nuevamente, escaleras abajo; manteniendo el equilibrio gracias al barandal de madera. Uno, a uno. Cada peldaño de las escaleras, parecía alejarte más y más de tu meta. Finalmente, llegaste al último escalón, dando un ligero traspié involuntario, que te hizo vacilar levemente. Más no caer.

Diste la vuelta directa hacia la puerta blanca, que yacía entreabierta; ya algo más tranquilo.

¿Cómo era posible que te dejaras alterar por una cosa tan simple como tu paranoia?

—John—llamaste con voz ronca.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿John? —repetiste.

Nada.

Tomaste el picaporte con tu mano derecha y empujaste con cuidado la puerta, asomando primero la cabeza.

Y sí, ahí estaba John.

Una sensación de completo vacío arrasó con tu pecho. Nuevamente, aquella estrechez se hizo presente y tus rodillas cedieron a las frívolas baldosas del suelo, temblando; mientras un sonido lastimero escapaba de tu enronquecida garganta.

En el piso, John yacía acostado. Débil, con los magullados brazos desnudos extendidos a sus costados, y un largo e irregular corte vertical serpenteando por su convulso antebrazo. Por ambos.

La sangre no dejaba de correr, manchándole las escasas ropas, y el suelo del baño, que daba la grotesca apariencia de que un infante se había puesto a juguetear con una cubeta de pintura roja. Las raídas bermudas de John, estaban teñidas de un brillante carmesí. Y su pecho, agitándose entre ruidosas exhalaciones, parecía estar librando una batalla contra lo inevitable.

—Lo siento, Dave—te murmuraba John incomprensiblemente, una y otra vez, entre frágiles hilos de voz. Al mismo tiempo, que tú, impotente, te arrastrabas en tus fluctuosas rodillas hacia él.

—No te atrevas, idiota —susurraste a tu vez, apretando tus dientes con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, contemplándolo con los ojos abiertos y tomándolo entre tus brazos que parecían ceder ante su peso.

—Estoy cansado de luchar. De luchar, y seguir perdiendo.

Y reiteradamente las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, esta vez en ti.

No. No podías hacer nada.

John siempre había sido el fuerte. Él que iba un paso adelante. Él que siempre sonreía sin importar qué. ¿No era él aquel competitivo muchacho con el que rivalizabas consecutivamente? ¿Acaso todo eso siempre había sido una gran mentira? ¿Había sido John capaz de ocultarse bajo una máscara de falsa tranquilidad mientras su gesto se descomponía en una mueca de melancolía?, ¿mientras se corroía a sí mismo?

Ahora estaba reducido a una mísera fracción de lo que solía ser. O inclusive algo peor.

Lo observabas, paralizado, ansiando terriblemente poder ayudarle. Pero no podías hacer nada. John, te devolvía la mirada, con sus celestes irises opacadas.

—Vas a estar bien—mentiste, sin tener idea de que decirle.

Querías que luchara. Que se quedara contigo. Que no se diera por vencido.

Pero, era muy tarde. John se había rendido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Vas a estar bien—repitió entre susurros quebradizos. Podías advertir que hablar le costaba mucho esfuerzo. Que incluso, respirar le costaba demasiado.

Había perdido mucha sangre. Y esta no parecía dignarse a dejar de correr.

—No puedes dejarme así porque sí… puta madre yo te quiero John—declaraste precipitadamente, con más ira que delicadeza para posteriormente sentirte inclusive peor que antes.

Las lágrimas se galoparon por sus mejillas, sus ojos azules abiertos de sobremanera observándote cómo si no fueras real. Su delgado labio inferior temblando convulso. Y la extremada palidez que adornaba su piel. Si no fuera por sus vívidas irises de tonalidad zafiro, sabes que en ocasiones distintas pensarías que se trata de un cadáver.

—No me digas eso Dave, no ahora. Es más —atisbaste un ápice de dolor en su frágil mirada antes de que te preguntara— ¿Cómo sé que eres real?, ¿Qué no vas a desaparecer como todo?, ¿Qué no me vas a abandonar como finalmente me dejaron todos?

—Porque te amo, idiota. Por eso—y normalmente jamás soltarías tus sentimientos de esta manera, porque eso no es _cool_, sin embargo, en estos momentos te sientes desesperado, y el nudo que sientes atascado en tu garganta te avisa que estas a punto de llorar.

—No es cierto, nada de esto es cierto. Tu ni siquiera eres de verdad…— sabías que si John tuviera la fuerza, te estaría gritando, pero no puede. Está gastando sus últimos alientos en pelear contigo.

Eres Dave Strider y el idiota eres tú.

—Mira John, hagamos esto. Tú luchas por quedarte aquí conmigo—le das un suave apretón a su mano, mientras que con la otra acaricias su cabello. —Y yo te juro por mi jodida vida que te demostraré que soy real. Y que no te voy a dejar.

John parece meditarlo un instante, pero después de sonríe, un gesto que danza entre la dulzura y la burla, como si fuera consciente de una broma personal.

—Está bien, hermano. Como tú quieras…—una lágrima corre finalmente, y es cuando entiendes finalmente que su sonrisa era un signo de melancolía. —Juguemos a que llamas a la ambulancia mientras pretendes que llegara a tiempo, y yo esperaré aquí.

No piensas perder más tiempo y lo dejas con cuidado en el suelo, implorando a quién sea que te escuche que te haga el milagro de salvarlo. Corres lo más rápido que puedes hasta el teléfono más cercano, y con voz temblorosa exiges que te envíen una ambulancia lo más rápido que pueda.

Para tu buena suerte, la ambulancia llega a tiempo, y todo el trayecto al hospital (que se te antoja eterno), lo pasas a su lado, agarrándole la mano y susurrándole una y otra vez que no te deje, que lo quieres, que ya no te da vergüenza admitirlo. Que eres real.

Pero llega un momento en que debes soltarlo, porque deben llevarlo a hacerle una precipitada transfusión de sangre, además de una operación de emergencia para restaurarle los vasos sanguíneos que llegó a rasguñarse. Y mientras alejan a John de ti, tirándole de su camilla, una enfermera se te acerca y te dice que debes estar preparado para lo peor.

Pero no lo estás.

Eres Dave Strider y estás sentado en una incómoda silla de plástico azul en la sala de espera, llevas en el hospital alrededor de ocho horas cuando ves a la misma enfermera de antes acercarse hacia ti, con una carpeta atiborrada de papeles aferrada contra el pecho.

Por favor, no. Que este bien.

Su rostro es neutral, y tras no ser capaz de interpretar la mirada que te dedica, te levantas de tu asiento aletargadamente y caminas con rapidez hacia ella. Tu corazón latiendo fuerte, incapaz de pensar en que John posiblemente no haya sobrevivido la operación.

Finalmente la alcanzas y puedes esta vez, leer la lástima en sus pequeños ojos.

No.

—El joven Egbert…—adviertes como el estómago se te encoge, antes de que pueda continuar. No, no quieres escuchar. No. — Se encuentra estable.

Y en sabes, que jamás podrás describir la sensación que sentiste embargar tu cuerpo en esos momentos. Una felicidad infinita, la sospecha de la esperanza. John está bien. Esta estable. Agradeces infinitamente a quién sea que haya escuchado tu súplica, y te muerdes la lengua para no lucir muy expresivo frente a la enfermera, que parece que no ha terminado de hablar.

—Tardará en recuperarse, y estará débil por lo menos durante un mes, pero dentro de tres semanas podrá regresar a casa.

—Gracias—sueltas finalmente, y sientes como si te hubieses quitado un enorme peso de encima, no obstante la enfermera te regala una ojeada de aflicción antes de agregar.

—Sin embargo… tal parece que ha sufrido un trauma emocional muy grande, y gracias a toda la sangre que perdió, pasará del episodio pero con repercusiones.

Tragas saliva ruidosamente. ¿Es que acaso no merecías ser feliz?, ¿Es que acaso John no merece ser feliz?

— ¿Cuáles? —te limitas a preguntar sin saber que esperar.

—Perdió la capacidad del habla. Psicológicamente. No tenemos idea de si sea permanente o momentáneo, pero tal parece que si su cuerpo lo está utilizando como mecanismo de defensa contra los traumas, puede que dure por el resto de su vida.

Y con estas palabras te avisa que puedes visitar a John a su cuarto, pero que continúa dormido. Te transportas lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permiten, y te apresuras a entrar al cuarto.

Ahí en una cama blanca, se encuentra John, que duerme apaciblemente, con tranquilidad. Sabes completamente que es por el sedante, pero te alegra saber que finalmente tendrá una noche de sueño tranquila. Aun cuando tenga los brazos vendados a la altura del antebrazo. Coges asiento a su lado, contemplándolo, cuestionándote si algún día volverás a escuchar su voz, de la cuál en parte de arrepientes de haber pensado en esta como molesta y nasal.

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, y aunque sabes que John de momento esté estable y bien, sabes que no será por mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a recaer. No sabes si serán meses. O años. Tal vez un par de décadas. Y temes no estar ahí para acacharlo, y aun así, aunque estuvieras a tiempo para atraparlo, estás seguro de que John, no volverá a levantarse.


End file.
